cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyrha Nikos
Lyrha Nikos is one of the main characters of RWBY. She is student at Haven Academy, and a member of huntsman team, JNPR, who later helps save Remnant from the Grimm. She is also the primary love interest of Jaune Arc, and is also the daughter of Tyrian Nikos. She eventually becomes one of the two saviors of Remnant, alongside Ruby Rose. Biography Early History Lyrha Nikos was born and raised in the kingdom of Mistral, attending Shade Academy. Her father is Tyrian Nikos, and though her mother loved her dearly, Tyrian subjected Lyrha to constant emotional abuse. Despite this, Lyrha still deeply loved her father, even though he didn't reciprocate this. She became the top student at Shade Academy, graduating at the top of her class and excelling in her studies. She also became a famed athlete and won the Mistral Regional tournament four years in a row. However, as such, she found much difficulty experiencing a meaningful relationship with anyone due to her high status and talents. Due to her fame, Lyrha also became sponsored by a few products, even becoming the mascot of a marsh mellow flakes cereal brand. Time at Haven Academy Eventually, she moved to the kingdom of Vale and attended Haven Academy. There, she met Jaune Arc during her discussion to becomes partners with Weiss Schnee, and Lyrha became interested in Jaune. Later, she helped the others battle numerous Grimm in the forest of initiation, becoming the partner of Jaune. Afterwards, Lyrha became a leading member of team JNPR, alongside Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. As such, Lyrha helped teams JNPR and RWBY in battling the forces of the Grimm and the White Fang, with Lyrha fighting in numerous fierce battles and skirmishes on assignments from Haven Academy, from fighting in different jungles of Anima and Schion and fighting to defend the Kuroyuri, Honiyuri and Kuchinashi villages, as well as defending the cities of Wind Path, Mistral and Vale, fighting in fierce battles to defend them. While fighting constantly against the Grimm and White Fang on countless assignments and expeditions, Lyrha also greatly excelled in her classes, studying hard and even helping Jaune pass his tests. As such, she became very smitten with Jaune and developed feelings for him, even though he largely remained oblivious to this. However, at a school dance, Lyrha Lyrha helped save numerous settlements in fierce fighting, and excelled greatly in her classes, as well as engaging in a number of activities with her friends. Eventually, by her final year in Haven Academy, she started feeling a bit saddened that she would soon have to say goodbye to her friends, but still kept her spirits up. The Vytal Tournament and festival was held, and Lyrha used her immense skills to help bring team JNPR to the top finals. However, due to her being the top student, Dean Professor Ozpin showed Lyrha that the Fall Maiden, Amber, has been kept in a comatose state, and that Lyrha herself has been chosen to succeed her as the Fall Maiden, though it is her decision alone. As such, Lyrha starts to question herself and becomes scared of the effects of merging Amber's aura and life force with her own, but also has interest in doing so in order to help those in Remnant. During the tournament, Cinder Fall, an agent of Salem posing as an exchange student, sabotaged the Tournament, causing Lyrha to accidentally dismantle the robotic Penny Polendina, much to Lyrha's tearful horror. When the Grimm and White Fang assault Haven, Lyrha helps fight them off, then she makes the decision to take on the role of Fall Maiden. With Ozpin using Atlesian technology, the power transfer occurred, merging part of Amber's life force into Lyrha. However, Cinder came in and interrupted the process, seizing most of Amber's powers, though some of the power still remained in Lyrha. While fleeing Haven due to the general evacuation, Lyrha decided to hold off Cinder, who was summoning a Grimm dragon. Jaune tried to get her to reconsider, but Lyrha kissed Jaune and sent him on his way, and Lyrha pursued Cinder to the watchtower. Lyrha battled Cinder, and though she injured her, Cinder wounded Lyrha. However, Lyrha saw Emerald Sustrai, and called out to her, revealing her to be her childhood friend. Though Lyrha implored Emerald to let go of her anger and abandon the Grimm, but Emerald refused, then she allowed Cinder to cruelly executed Lyrha, shooting her in the heart, causing her to turn to dust as she fell from the watchtower. Revival and War for Remnant However, while having apparently died, it is revealed that, due to her contact with the life force of Amber, Lyrha is still alive, the dust reforming back into her body in a state of sleep in a Maiden temple on Menagerie. The temple is found by Blake Taiyang, who awakens Lyrha, and though Lyrha still retains her persona and skills, she has lost memory of her friends. Lyrha and Blake escape with Zwei and fight past the White Fang until they regroup with Yang Branwen and Weiss Schnee. While Yang and Weiss go to search for Ruby Rose, Jaune, Nora and Ren, Lyrha and Blake help Nicholas Schnee and the Khan Guard forces defend Menagerie from the White Fang, with Lyrha fighting in vicious battles on the large jungle island. In the ferocious fighting, after witnessing Tyrian kills Nicholas, Lyrha fights Tyrian, but she and Blake are captured. Here, she is interrogated by Tyrian, during which Lyrha calls him out on how abusive and unloving he, as a father, has been towards her, but Tyrian simply laughs it off and responds with a vicious retort by stating he never loved her, that he saw her only as a possession and subject to take out his frustrations and nothing more, while also stating he never wanted children in the first place. Eventually, the two escape, and Lyrha goes to help Yang and Weiss while Blake goes with Zwei to confront Adam Taurus. Eventually, after the White Fang is destroyed, Lyrha helps Blake, Yang and Weiss to search for and find Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Ren. Eventually, to their joy, they all find and reunite with them in Mistral, but Lyrha, due to losing her memories, has no memory of Jaune. Lyrha then helps in fighting in fierce battles to defend Mistral, with Lyrha fighting hard against hordes of Grimm in vicious fighting in Mistral. Eventually, as the two united teams all keep fighting hard in numerous skirmishes against the Grimm, including facing off against Cinder and Tyrian several times, Lyrha's memories start to come back. Eventually, Lyrha regains her memories and embraces Jaune. Soon, Lyrha and Jaune sleep together. Shortly after, they head to the land of the Grimm, fighting past hordes of Grimm and breaking into the temple. There, Lyrha and Jaune battle Cinder's Grimm Dragon, but though Jaune saves Lyrha and kills the Dragon before it can unleash a devastating ray of destruction on Remnant, Cinder comes in and kills Jaune, and Lyrha tearfully holds Jaune as he dies. As such, Lyrha goes with Blake and Yang and they fight past Grimm and confront Cinder and Tyrian. Lyrha fights Tyrian in a fierce battle while Blake and Yang fight Cinder. In the fighting, though Tyrian nearly beats Lyrha, Cinder accidentally loses all her powers as Fall Maiden, and the powers find their way to Lyrha, since she still has part of Amber's power and become one with her, causing Lyrha to now have all the powers of the Fall Maiden. As such, Lyrha bests Tyrian in the fighting, but their part of the temple collapses, causing Tyrian to nearly fall, but Lyrha grabs his hand, trying to save him. However, Tyrian refuses this and decides to commit suicide by letting go and fall to his death in the empty chasm, much to Lyrha's sadness. Lyrha then finds Ruby, and together, they discover that Salem has headed to Haven, so Lyrha and Ruby head to Haven by themselves to confront her, not knowing that Cinder is following them. Ruby and Lyrha confront Salem, but at the watchtower, Lyrha is confronted by a furious Cinder. Lyrha fights Cinder in a fierce battle, and this time, she beats her instead. Emerald suddenly appears, but she refuses to harm Lyrha, having realized what Cinder truly is. As such Cinder tries to attack, but in the end, she is killed. Lyrha regroups with Ruby, and together, they fight Salem in a furious battle, and in the end, they finally defeat Salem, eliminating the Grimm once and for all, though sadly, Ruby is killed in the endeavor, with Lyrha tearfully cradling the deceased Ruby after their victory. It is later revealed that Lyrha is pregnant with Jaune's child, due to their last experience together. Some time later, Lyrha has Jaune's child, naming him Milo. She still worked hard as a huntress, saving Remnant from bandits and hostile forces as the Fall Maiden. She eventually retired from being a huntress and settled on Menagerie, being a loving mother to her son. Personality Lyrha is an extremely kind, friendly, gentle, helpful, caring and playful individual. She is incredibly nice and polite towards others and is very helpful to those who are in need, and she shows much care towards all her friends and allies. She is very calm and gentle and she is also shown to be shy as well, while always showing warm friendly kindness towards others. She is also very intelligent and highly professionally capable and often excels in her studies and work. However, she does have insecurities about herself that lead her to doubting herself and abilities. She is incredibly compassionate and is very considerate, often fighting and working very hard for her friends and showing strong loyalty. She is also very nurturing and motherly towards her team mates, and she gives very strong advice and help to them whenever they need it. This is shown in full when Lyrha advises Jaune on how to talk to Weiss and ask her out, despite having feelings for Jaune herself. She tends to be very shy and sensitive in social situations, and she can also be somewhat clumsy as well. Lyrha shows very warm and gentle care to her friends and always keeps a very cheerful and happy tone. She is also very playful and fun loving. Lyrha is very wise, sophisticated and honorable, and believes in treating everyone fairly and giving them a chance, and she is highly intelligent, being able to come up with brilliant strategies. She is shown to be relaxed and likes keeping a very cheerful and playful light in order to relax those around her, and she is also tomboyish. She can be timid at times, but she is always there for her friends when they need her and she shows much bravery in battle, usually thrusting herself into gritty situations. All in all, she is an extremely kind and friendly person, and is very considerate to the rights of others, and shows a high amount of respect to others. She is very gentle and warm and is incredibly helpful to her friends, and is also very strong willed. Despite having insecurities, she works through them and is also very forgiving towards opponents, or those who have wronged her. Appearance Lyrha is a very beautiful young woman with light skin and is of somewhat tall height. She has bright red hair with swept bangs covering her entire forehead, and the rest of her hair is tied up in a ponytail, and she has green eyes. She also has a very slender, voluptuous and comely hourglass figure, with a rather sizable bust as well. She speaks in a soft, little voice with a feminine pitch and has an English accent, and she has a very gentle, sophisticated and respectful manner of speech, and usually has an innocent expression. Abilities Lyrha's semblance is polarity, which allows her to control magnetism, and as such, she can levitate metal objects and manipulate them to her advantage. She also possesses a very high amount of aura, and she also demonstrates the ability to unlock the aura of others. Along with this, she is also an extremely skilled and capable fighter, showing immense skill in melee combat, fencing and marksmanship. She can easily take down numerous relentless opponents and is able to hold her own very well against very tough enemies. She is also very strong and has tough durability, and can also wrestle others. Her weapon, Milo, has the ability to transform from its primary form as a long sword, into two other forms, one being a rifle and the other a javelin. She also has a shield, Akouo. She later on uses Jaune's weapon, Crocea Mors, an upgraded sword and shield, as her primary weapon. Relationships Jaune Arc Lyrha is Jaune's partner. Lyrha has a loving relationship with Jaune, and she has a very strong interest in him. They have a bother-sister like relationship and she constantly helps him and watches out for him. She always helped him with training and gave him life advice. Lyrha also had a strong crush on Jaune, but her shyness caused her to keep these feelings to herself. At the Vale dance, she finally reveals her feelings to Jaune, and later on, kisses him before she confronts Cinder. After her revival, and regaining of her memories, she sleeps with Jaune, leading to her carrying his child. She was devastated upon Jaune's death, and later on, she gives birth to his son, naming him Milo. Tyrian Nikos Lyrha had an extremely difficult relationship with her father, for he was sadistically abusive towards her, and he held extreme views she not only disagreed with, but was horrified of. Despite the abuse she suffered, Lyrha still deeply loved her father, and deep down she tried her best to see the good in him, however futile that would be. Lyrha would always love Tyrian, and in the end, she could never accept that her father was irredeemable, even after being very hurt by a cruel speech he gave her when he captured her. She even tried to save him in the end, but it would prove futile, for he simply killed himself. Ruby Rose Lyrha had a close friendship with Ruby and acted like an older sister to her, giving her advice and helping her in battle. The two often confided in each other, and they also helped each other in the final battles against Salem and her Grimm. She was incredibly caring towards Ruby and emotionally attached to her, being very protective of her while in battle. When she finds that Ruby had died after they defeated Salem, a tearful Lyrha cradles the deceased Ruby, saddened by the loss of her friend. Emerald Sustrai Sustrai is Lyrha's childhood friend, and Lyrha is very loving and affectionate towards her. She was very caring towards Sustrai, and was shocked to see that she was working for Salem. Lyrha tried to get Sustrai to abandon Cinder, and even after she refused, Lyrha still showed care and love towards Sustrai. However, Lyrha's affection towards Sustrai before her apparent death caused Sustrai to question herself, and after Lyrha is revived, when Sustrai abandons the side of Grimm, Lyrha is shown to be happy with Sustrai. Blake Taiyang Lyrha and Blake had a friendly and respectful relationship, though they initially didn't interact as much. After the fall of Haven, Blake finds the sleeping revived Lyrha in a Maiden temple on Menagerie, and she awakes her. Afterwards, Lyrha has a much closer and intimate relationship with Blake, with the two often fighting in battle together and the two supporting and comforting each other. Lyrha's advice also helps lead Blake to have more truly progressive and mature thinking. Cinder Fall Though not having much interaction before the fall of Haven, Lyrha was a bit suspicious of her, though still gave her the benefit of doubt. At the fall of Haven, Lyrha battles Cinder, and ends up being killed by her. After Lyrha is revived, she comes to dislike Cinder, now knowing who she truly is. Lyrha fights Cinder one more time in a final confrontation in Haven, and though she shows restraint, Lyrha does take some joy in beating and humiliating Cinder in the fight. Nicholas Schnee Lyrha is shown to be very caring and friendly towards Nicholas, being very polite to him and giving him strong advice, as well as support and comfort. She also shows strong concern for him when in battle. RWBY Chibi Lyrha Nikos appears as one of the main characters of RWBY Chibi. Just like her canon counterpart, Lyrha in Chibi is shown to be incredibly kind, friendly, helpful, caring and polite. She is also shown to be much more playful and fun loving, though she is also shown to be very clumsy, timid and bumbling. Trivia Category:RWBY Category:Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Pure of Heart Category:The Messiah Category:Fighter Category:Adventurers Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Altruistic Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Mentor Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Tomboys Category:Amazons Category:Optimists Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Femme Fatale Category:Angelic Category:Determinators Category:Animal Kindness Category:Forgivers Category:Sophisticated Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Healers Category:Genius Category:Hard Workers Category:Nurturer Category:Empowered Characters Category:Honorable Category:One Man Army Category:Guardians Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Ghosts Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:In Love Characters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Wise Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Ingenue Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Legendary Category:Martyr Category:Advocates Category:Symbolic Category:Chosen One Category:Bully Slayers Category:War Heroes Category:Normal Skilled Category:Passionate Learners Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Gunman Category:Swordsman Category:Recurring Category:Shy Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Tragic Category:Leaders Category:Omniscient Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Martial Artists Category:Rescuers Category:Married or Parents